


Cultural Misunderstandings

by ungrateful_sinner



Series: Trans Boy Hilbert [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: Reshiram had been a rock -- why would he know about human culture?





	Cultural Misunderstandings

In hindsight, Hilbert probably should have expected this.

 

His dragon had been stuck in a rock for god-knows-how long.  Of course he knew absolutely nothing about human culture. And apparently gods had no intention of changing their ways -- even if some of his remarks were a bit… flustering.

 

\---

The introductions started out simple.

 

“My name is Verity, and this is my hero.”  A grin from the white-haired “man” as he gestured at Hilbert.  The brunet smiled and waved awkwardly. The girl they were talking to looked at him

 

“Hero?” She asked, confusion written on her features.

 

“Yes, he-”

 

“It’s a long story,” Hilbert interrupted.  “So, where was that subway again?”

 

\---

 

Then they started sounding intimate.

 

“I’m Verity and this is my partner.”  Hilbert froze.

 

“Oh!  How long have you two-”

 

“Not like that,” Hilbert quickly intervened, red dusting his cheeks.  Verity tilted his head, his face a mixture of confusion and something that Hilbert couldn’t place.  Before anyone could respond, he continued. “He means a business partner.”

 

“Ah.  Sorry,” the other person shrugged.

 

\---

 

They got worse.

 

“...And this is Hilbert, my other half.”

 

Hilbert was bright red.  He couldn’t think of an explanation for that one, and at this point he probably wouldn’t be able to.  Verity just kept grinning as if he hadn’t just implied that they were in a relationship.

 

And since he hadn’t been able to come up with an excuse that time, the dragon decided that it was perfectly acceptable to continue introducing him that way.

 

\---

 

Hilbert had always assumed the dragon was oblivious.

 

“Verity…”

 

“Yes, my truth?”

 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you… The way you talk about me is usually used to talk about significant others?”

 

“I know.  You know, you’re really cute when you’re flustered.”

 

He was wrong.


End file.
